1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting system for a motor vehicle, and especially to an improvement of a lighting system for a motorcycle with a magneto generator.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
As a conventional lighting system for a motor vehicle is not provided with any additional means for lighting the area in front of the motor vehicle other than a main headlight, characteristic is very dangerous to drive at night when alternating main headlight is inoperative.
In a known type of lighting system, in which there is provided a relay for detecting a disconnection of a main headlight and an additional lamp means energized by the relay for lighting when the main headlight is inoperative, the relay must be continuously supplied with current for detecting the disconnection, resulting in a large consumption of electric power.